Travesura realizada
by Rowenna Argonagle
Summary: Una historia que habla de las andanzas de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew  Incluyendo a Lily Evans y Severus Snape  por el colegio Hogwarts, con sus pasadizos secretos, clases, amigos, enemigos y amores.
1. Capítulo 1: La cocina de los elfos

_**Capítulo 1: La cocina de los elfos.**_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

El calor llenaba la cocina. Un montón de pequeñas criaturas corrían de aquí para allá, unas con calabazas sobre sus manos, otras con zanahorias y algunos cuchillos. A pesar del enorme bullicio y aparente desorden, una mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación se llenaba cada vez con más comida.

Uno de ellos llevaba sobre sus pequeños brazos una enorme torta de chocolate, que parecía más grande que el cuerpo de dos elfos juntos. La colocó delicadamente sobre la mesa y volvió al trabajo. Pasado unos minutos volvió con otra, igual a la anterior, y notó que esa no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Desesperado comenzó a rodear la mesa, casi corriendo, y chocó con un par de elfos que llevaban un gran cerdo con una manzana en la boca. Los elfos se cayeron y empujaron a otro más, que botaron una gran olla llena de caldo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Sonó una estruendosa risa que rápidamente llenó la habitación. Los elfos comienzan a girar enfadados, buscando la fuente del sonido.

-¡Silencio, Canuto!- Susurró James, dando un codazo al chico que se encontraba atrás. James era un adolescente delgado y alto de 16 años, que utilizaba gafas redondeadas y solía llevar el cabello desordenado.

-Relájate, Cornamenta, ¿Acaso crees que nos encontrarán? Y si lo hacen qué, ¿nos golpean en las pantorrillas?- Agrego Sirus con una radiante sonrisa. Llevaba la torta de chocolate en sus brazos mientras James sostenía cuidadosamente una misteriosa capa de invisibilidad sobre los dos. En el último año ambos habían crecido bastante, especialmente James, por lo cual debían caminar encorvados bajo la capa para evitar que se les vieran los pies- Además, ya estamos saliendo. Toma los pasteles y larguémonos rápido de acá, que el calor me está matando

-Ok, pero mantente callado. A esta hora deberíamos estar en nuestros dormitorios y no quiero que resten más puntos a Gryffindor por nuestra culpa- Susurro mientras tomaba un montón de pasteles entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar lentamente dando pequeños pasitos.

-Oh, ¡escúchate Cornamenta! ya hablas como todo un empollón. ¿No será porque quieres hacerte el bueno y así atraer a Evans?- Respondió Sirius, ya saliendo de la cocina pero aun bajo la capa-¿ Es por que quieres llevarla a Hogsmade?

-¿Quieres callarte, Canuto?

En ese momento un chico delgado, con largo pelo negro y nariz de águila caminaba en dirección a ellos. Llevaba en sus manos un libro de pociones y lo leía apasionadamente, sin fijarse en nada más.

-Oh, mira quien viene ahí! Nuestro alumno favorito, Quejicus!- Susurró Sirius al oído de James, dándole un codazo- Vamos, deja de hablar como Prefecto y lánzale un pastel.

James se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que era imposible razonar con Sirius cuando se trataba de molestar a los demás, especialmente cuando "los demás" son Severus.

Sirius intentó equilibrar la gran torta en una mano para quitarle un pastel a James y lanzarlo a Severus, pero no pudo. La torta era demasiado grande y pesaba demasiado. Espero en silencio, y cuando Severus pasaba por su lado, le hizo una zancadilla y lo boto al piso.

-¡Ahí tienes, Quejicus! Apúrate Cornamenta. Si nos quedamos un momento mas no podre aguantar las ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo- Dijo entre risas Sirius mientras empujaba a James. Este se mantuvo callado, aguantando las ganas de estallar en risas, y apuro el paso.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Era una gran habitación, decorada con rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor. Tenía varias butacas y una gran chimenea. Remus se encontraba en la más cercana al fuego, leyendo un gran libro. Tenía un aspecto demacrado: grandes ojeras, algunas heridas en sus manos sobre antiguas cicatrices. Su pelo iba desordenado, y lucia más flaco de lo normal. Peter estaba sentado en la butaca junto a él, mirando el fuego con aspecto torpe.

Sirius y James se alegraron al ver a sus amigos. Sabían que Remus estaba en los últimos días de su ciclo y se sentía hambriento. Caminaron hacia ellos cuando sintieron un gran golpe. Una pelirroja que pasaba por la sala común hacia la habitación de las chicas chocó con James, y este de paso empujó a Sirius, que en un ágil movimiento logró girar y salvar la torta.

Entre el impacto y la sorpresa, James soltó los pasteles y estos cayeron a los pies de la pelirroja. Ella los miro extrañada, se agachó y tomo uno. Lo estaba mirando detenidamente cuando escucho un suave silbido que venía desde algún lugar frente a ella. Levanto la mirada y lo entendió: James Potter la miraba sorprendido, y Sirius Black, atrás de él, hacía equilibrios con una gran torta, intentando no botarla. En el suelo se veía un trozo de tela pequeño, mientras que donde debería haber una capa no se veía nada más que el piso.

-Hola, Evans- Dijo James en un tono grave, y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Deberías comenzar a considerar un poco más el trabajo de quienes intentamos mantener el nombre y la reputación de esta casa, y dejar de hacer tonteras con esa capa- Agregó ella soberbiamente. James le sonrió coquetamente y ella se limito a dar la vuelta y subir a la habitación de las chicas.

-¡Buena esa, James!- Gritó Sirius mientras colocaba la torta en una mesita cerca de Remus y Peter- Sabemos que estas en los últimos días de tu problema peludo, Lunatico, y decidimos traerte un regalo. Yo mismo elegí esta torta, con chocolate extra-negro.

James recogió los pasteles del piso, y los coloco junto a la torta. Peter se lanzó, tomo dos y comenzó a comerlos inmediatamente. James se dejó caer en la butaca que estaba junto a la de Peter, y Sirus se sentó junto a Remus.

Lunático miro seriamente la torta, y luego a su amigo que le sonreía felizmente. Suspiró.

-Generalmente les diría que no comeré torta, ya que me estarían poniendo de cómplice en sus travesuras y como Prefecto es lo último que debo hacer- Dijo seriamente cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre sus piernas- Por otro lado, no podría estas mas hambriento.. Y es chocolate extra-negro.

-Solo lo mejor para los mejores- Agregó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisita irónica mientras miraba a sus compañeros- ¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta? ¿Ya te afectó lo que dijo Evans?

James estaba mirando sin mirar como Petigrew engullía los pasteles. Lunático y Colagusano lo miraron, aguantanto las risas.

-¡Claro que no!- Mintió Potter- Solo intentaba entender como Peter puede comer tan rápido

Los cuatro chicos rieron. James tomo un pastel y Sirius compartió la torta con Remus.

La hora pasó volando entre comida, risas, conversaciones y bromas. Ya no quedaban pasteles y la mitad de torta que aun quedaba estaba en un inminente peligro de terminar rápidamente en el estomago de Peter. Era muy tarde pero no importaba, ya que era viernes por la noche. La noche estaba muy fría y todos los alumnos, excepto por los merodeadores, se encontraban en sus camas. Escucharon pasos y se dieron vuelta. La pelirroja volvía.

-¿Te quieres unir, Evans?- Le gritó Sirius desde su butaca, miró a James sonriendo- Tenemos torta-Agregó.

Lily lo miró seriamente, luego vio la torta y sintió su estomago rugir. Se acerco a la butaca de James y comenzó a revisarla con la mirada.

Remus, Peter y Sirius miraban atentos.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo, Evans?-Preguntó James mientras levantaba una ceja y se hacía a un lado.

-Claro que no, Potter. Solo busco..

-¿Esto?- Agregó Cornamenta, mostrando un libro. Lily lo tomó agresivamente

-Oh, Evans, te recordaba más amigable- Dijo Sirius, que se había parado y ahora estaba frente a ella, con un plato que tenía un gran trozo de torta- ¿Segura que no quieres? Dejémoslo como una tregua.

-Sería agradable comer todos juntos, Lily- Remus le sonreía desde su butaca. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pararse e intentar convencerla.

Lily miró el trozo de torta. Lucía irresistible! con una gruesa capa de chocolate en la parte superior. No podía ocultar su gusto por los postres. Luego miró a Potter, que le sonreía. Rodó los ojos, tomo el plato, caminó hacia Remus y se sentó en una butaca que acercó con su varita, entre él y Sirius

-¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?-Preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose a Sirius, medio atorada con la torta.

-No quieres saber- Respondió James entre risas, miró a Sirius mientras hacia una especie de reverencia con la cabeza.

Peter rió estruendosamente.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste tan rápido, Lily?- Preguntó Colagusano. Remus lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Porque Potter llegó- Dijo tranquilamente

-Este es el momento en que dices "no es personal"- Añadió James

-Lo diría si no lo fuese

-¡Hey!- soltó James. Todos rieron.

Conversaron de las clases y la tarea de pociones que tenían que hacer el fin de semana; comentaron algunos chismes y rieron de los chistes de James y Sirius.

Finalmente Lily colocó el plato vacío en la mesita y se paró.

-Debo admitir que fue un momento agradable, pero es hora de dormir. Buenas noches- Se despidió de Remus y Sirius con un beso en la mejilla y de los demás con la mano. Se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas con el libro en la mano.

Los Merodeadores esperaron a que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta. Luego Colagusano y Canuto se abalanzaron sobre James y le pegaron algunos manotazos en la cabeza amistosamente.

-Tranquilos, caballeros- Dijo James alejándolos, mientras Remus reía débilmente en su asiento

-¿Notaron como se reía de lo que decía James?- Dijo Pettigrew

-Eso no es nada, ¿Notaron como James se sonrojaba cada vez que ella reía?- Gritó Sirius

-¡Silencio! – Murmuró James, moviendo exageradamente los labios. Los 3 chicos se callaron y lo miraron extrañados - ... Los puede escuchar

Todos rieron aún mas fuerte y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic; y espero que les guste. por favor déjenme algun review con sus comentarios sobre él (Y si llegan a encontrar algún error, me gustaria que me lo hagan saber).

Ya publicaré el segundo capitulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los merodeadores

_**Capítulo 2: Merodeadores (Y la pelirroja)**_

Un rayo de tibio sol entró por una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, y se posó sobre el rostro de un adolescente somnoliento que lucía varios cortes en su rostro y cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, desorientado, y lo primero que vio fueron un par de cortinas de rojo terciopelo. Giró la cabeza y vio a un chico con cabello desordenado e indomable durmiendo boquiabierto, y un par de gafas redondas en su cómoda. Se incorporo. Miro la ventana y noto que ya era de mañana, y el día estaba bastante brillante, como suele lucir después de la lluvia. Miro a su alrededor y noto que todos sus compañeros dormían profundamente.

"Finalmente tendré el baño para mi solo" pensó.

Se sentó en su cama y vio la hora. Las 09:37 am. Se levanto, abrió su baúl y saco su toalla. Se dio una ducha, disfrutando que el baño estaba vacío. Cerró la llave del agua y se paro frente al espejo. Paso su mano sobre la empañada superficie y miro su rostro. Lucia varias heridas pequeñas e insignificantes en su frente y cuello, pero sin duda lo más llamativo era un corte profundo en su mejilla. Pasó su dedo índice sobre la herida y sintió dolor. Seguramente se corto con la rama de algún árbol. Fue mordido cuando era muy pequeño, como venganza del hombre lobo Greyback a sus padres. Se le revolvió el estomago. No podía pensar en aquel licántropo sin que se le revuelva el estómago. Apoyo sus dos manos en el espejo y se acercó a su reflejo, mirando fijamente sus ojos: ¿Cómo sería todo si no lo hubiesen mordido? ¿Sería igual? Claro que no, no tendría que escabullirse cada mes en la Casa de los Gritos para evitar herir a alguno de sus compañeros de colegio. Todo podría ser mejor… O todo podría ser peor.

Pero entonces recordó a sus amigos y sonrió. Al comienzo no les quería contar sus transformaciones, por temor a que lo rechacen. Pero con el tiempo lo averiguaron. Claramente lo averiguaron. Es sospechoso que alguien desaparezca una vez al mes y vuelva con tantas heridas; ninguna madre se puede enfermar tan seguido (Esa era la excusa que solía usar). Suspiró. Ellos lo ayudaron a aceptar quien era y lo que era, y no sentir vergüenza de eso. La pregunta ya no era "¿Cómo sería todo si no me hubiesen mordido?", sino que "¿Cómo sería todo si no los hubiese conocido?". Si, estaba muy feliz de tenerlos como amigos. Los 3 y cada uno de ellos eran muy especiales para Remus. Eran sus hermanos. Eran su familia.

Sentía la felicidad llenar su cuerpo cuando escucho una seguidilla de fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Abre, Remus!- Gritaba Peter mientras golpeaba cada vez más fuerte- ¡Necesito usar el baño!

Remus suspiró. Era clásico de Peter interrumpir sus momentos más profundos. Tomo la toalla y se la coloco alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Puedes parar el escándalo y esperar a que yo salga, Peter?  
>-¡No puedo, es urgente! ¡NECESITO USAR EL BAÑO!- Lloró el regordete chico- ¡Mi estomago me duele demasiado y necesito..!<br>-No quiero más detalles, Peter. Pasa- Interrumpió Lupin al abrir la puerta. Peter empujó a Remus y cerró la puerta inmediatamente.  
>-¡¿Era necesarios los gritos, Colagusano?- Gruñó Sirius en un grito, mientras escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada- ¿Quién demonios despierta tan eufórico un sábado por la mañana?<br>-No vas a quedarte dormido de nuevo, Sirius. Cálmate- Dijo suavemente Remus mientras se ponía los pantalones.  
>-Cállate Lunático- Gruñó Sirius<br>Remus iba a responder cuando James lo interrumpió  
>-Sabes que se pone gruñón cuando lo despiertan- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se refregaba los ojos.<br>Peter salió del baño con expresión de satisfacción.  
>-¿No vas a bañarte?- Preguntó James, con las gafas puestas y desordenándose el cabello.<br>-No, me bañe el jueves  
>-¡Eres una sucia ra…!- Remus interrumpió el comentario de Sirius tirándole su polera en la cara- Olvídalo.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Está mal?- Pregunto extrañado Peter  
>-No le hagas caso- Dijo Remus<p>

¡YO ME BAÑO AHORA!- Grito James parándose rápido y corriendo al baño, mientras Sirius también corría para entrar al baño primero.

Sirius estaba molestando a Remus mientras ordenaba sus cosas. Si, era muy clásico de Sirius molestarlos a todos. Amigos o no, le encantaba ver sus caras furiosas. Le parecía simplemente, hilarante. Pero no molestaba a Remus con mala intención. Y esta era una mentira; si lo molestaba con mala intención, pero sabía cuando parar, para evitar que su amigo se rehuse a dirigirle la palabra.

Remus estaba sentado en su cama, y doblaba su uniforme. Era fin de semana, y no debía utilizarlo. Cada vez que se daba vuelta, Sirius lo desordenaba una vez más.

-¿Puedes parar?

-No

-Para

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me parece chistosísimo- Agregó Sirius con una sonrisa. Remus suspiró, arrugo el ceño y tomó su varita

-Sirius, si no paras no tendré que hacerte la maldición _Levicorpus _

-Uhhh, ¡qué miedo!

-¿Han visto mis calcetines? ¡No encuentro ninguno! –Les preguntó histérico Peter. Ambos menearon la cabeza en forma de negación - ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo encontrar ninguna calceta! ¡Ayer tenía siete pares!

James miró a Sirius e intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice

-¿Le preguntaste a James? Talves él sepa algo- Dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a James

Peter fue a hablar con James, que miraba fastidiado como Sirius reía.

Remus aprovechó esos momentos para colocar su uniforme ordenadamente dentro del baúl, y se paró para hacer su cama.

-¿Seguro que no las has visto? ¿Ninguna?- Preguntó Peter a James casi tirándose encima de él.

-No, no he visto ninguna de tus calcetas, Pettigrew- Respondió alejándolo

Sirius abrió el baúl, sacó el uniforme y cerro la tapa. Se recostó sobre ella y le lanzó el uniforme a Remus en la cabeza. No podía entender como a su amigo esto no le parecía chistoso. Remus se dio vuelta y lo vio. Una traviesa sonrisa cruzó su rostro, pero intentó ocultarla con un suspiro, clásico de él.

"Claro que le parece chistoso" pensó Sirius. "Ahora se pondrá aburrido, si el tipo no está molesto no hay razones para desordenas sus cosas".

Sirius apreciaba bastante a sus amigos. Eran los únicos que lo podían entender y, algunas pocas veces, controlar. James era su hermano. Su compañero en cada una de las travesuras. Sabía que nunca estaría solo mientras James tenga vida. Y ese pensamiento lo reconfortaba. Su familia no era como él. No, eran completamente diferentes. Eran capaces de ignorar y odiar a alguien solo por su sangre y procedencia, sin siquiera intentar conocerlos. El no era así. El no despreciaba a nadie…

Y esa era otra mentira. Sirius despreciaba a su familia. Y temía que, aunque intente diferenciarse de ellos, termine compartiendo algunas de sus actitudes. También despreciaba a Severus Snape, su ganchuda nariz, su especial talento de ser un idiota molestoso lo obligaba a hacerle cosas malas. Y le encantaba lanzarle maldiciones. Si atacar a Snape fuese un deporte, él y James serían campeones mundiales.

Escuchó a Peter murmurar algo sobre sus calcetines. Si, James y él los escondieron. Le gustaba también molestar a Colagusano. Pero solo él tenía derecho a hacerlo. Si alguien más, cualquier persona (Que no sea un Merodeador) se atrevía a decirle algo, se las tendría que ver con Sirius. Porque también era su amigo. La gente solía menospreciarlo, pero una vez que llegabas a conocerlo te parecía alguien genial. Era particularmente chistoso y buen amigo. Y claro, le encantaba que los alabara tanto.

Y Remus. Un tipo bueno e inteligente, buen amigo y el enterarse de su pequeño "problema peludo" los unió aun más. Probablemente él fue la razón de que los Merodeadores existieran. No serían nada sin él. Se solía hacer el responsable, pero Sirius estaba seguro de que en el fondo, era igual de desordenado que James y él.

Remus se dirigió al baúl de Sirius, lo abrió con la varita y con un leve movimiento de esta hizo que todas las cosas que contenía saltaran desparramadas por la habitación, incluyendo los calcetines de Peter.

James, Peter y Remus soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Púdrete, Lunatico

-Oh, no te pongas sensible.

James rió aun más fuerte

-¡MIS CALCETINES!- Gritó Peter y se lanzó sobre ellos, los recogió y los echó desordenadamente en su baúl.

Sus amigos solían hacerle bromas, es cierto, pero sabía que lo apreciaban. Pensaba que no lo tomaban en cuenta, hasta el momento en que Bertram Aubrey se comenzó a burlar de él, y James con Sirius lo defendieron lanzándole una maldición que hizo su cabeza doblar su tamaño normal. Remus no estaba presente en ese momento, y probablemente no hubiese aprobado que sus amigos hicieran eso; pero seguramente lo hubiese defendido. Y el día que crearon el Mapa del Merodeador y lo incluyeron fue el día que confirmo su amistad. Estaba muy agradecido de ellos, lo cuidaban y lo consideraban. Todos eran tipos geniales. Pero James era, probablemente, el mejor. Era un excelente jugador de Quidditch, lo que Peter siempre quiso ser y nunca logró. Simplemente, no podía volar bien. Lo admiraba. Le gustaría algún día ser tan genial como él.

- Voy a bajar – Dijo James, saliendo de la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta dio un último vistazo: Sirius regañaba a Remus (Que parecía no tomarle nada de atención y solo reía) y Pettigrew se colocaba los zapatos, feliz con sus calcetas.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la sala común. Vio a varios grupos de estudiantes dispersados en ella, y buscó con la vista a Lily Evans. Finalmente la divisó, sonrió y caminó hacia ella con paso decidido.

Lily conversaba con un grupo de Gryffindors. Ella no era de andar con muchas chicas y jurarles a todas amistad eterna. La verdad, no creía tener algún "mejor amigo". Por mucho tiempo Severus Snape lo fue. Se conocieron de pequeños y del primer momento sabían que eran diferentes al resto de las personas. Claramente, ambos eran hechiceros. Pero había algo más. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, su amistad se hizo aun más fuerte, y los primeros tres años fueron los mejores amigos del mundo. Era extraño para los demás ver a una hija de muggles Gryffindor juntarse tanto con un Slytherin mestizo, pero no lo era para ellos. Porque su amistad era más fuerte que la sangre, y mucho más grande que la diferencia de casas. Algunos pensaban que estaban enamorados.

Y claro que no lo estaban. Le parecía absurdo que todos pensaran que no puede existir amistad sin amor. Y ella lo amaba, pero no románticamente. Lo amaba por ser su amigo y acompañarla por tanto tiempo.

Pero las cosas cambiaron en cuarto año. Los nuevos amigos de Snape no le gustaban a Lily, le parecían malos. Compartían ideales absurdos y malignos que ella no aprobaba por nada del mundo. Y odiaba ver a su amigo juntarse con ellos cada vez más. Porque _sabía_ que eran una mala influencia. Sabía que lo hacían interesarse en las artes oscuras, y le hacían querer seguir las órdenes de Él. Severus ya no era el mismo de siempre, había cambiado. Pero aun así lo quería, porque muy en el fondo seguía siendo el niño con el que jugaba en la plaza que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Todo se terminó en quinto año, cuando él la llamó _sangre sucia _ frente a todos en los jardines del colegio. Y ella lo había defendido. Lo había defendido de esos idiotas de Potter y Black.

Ohh... Potter y Black. Los "Merodeadores" o como sea que se llamen. No entendía la obsesión que James tenía con ella. Desde primer año intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella lo ignoraba. Y cuando crecieron la invitaba a salir constantemente. Lo habrá rechazado unos cientos de veces, pero el parecía no rendirse. Cada vez que le decía que no, el parecía insistir aun mas.

Sus amigos callaron. Extrañada, dio media vuelta y encontró a James parado frente a ella.

-¿Te gustó la torta, Evans? Si quieres hoy puedo conseguir algo más y la podemos comer acá en la tarde. Porque si tú me la pides, no tendría problema en conseguirla- Se jactó James.

-Cuando el infierno se congele, Potter

Los amigos de Lily rieron.

-¿Segura? Ayer noté que disfrutabas de nuestra compañía- Dijo él coquetamente.

-¡JA, JÁ! No, Potter. No. ¿Vamos a los jardines?- Dijo Lily dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Los chicos salieron de la sala común.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de chicos se abrió y Sirius salió de ella. Se dirigió a James y, una vez a su lado, pasó su brazo derecho por el hombro de este y lo miró riendo.

-¿No piensas rendirte?

-¡Claro que no! Me gustan los retos- Le respondió y ambos chicos se largaron a reír.


	3. Capitulo 3  Entrenamiento de Quidditch

Capitulo 3: El entrenamiento de Quidditch

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la torre de astronomía?- Sirius estaba sentado en el piso y con su espalda apoyada en la pared y miraba a James, Remus y Peter, que hacían sus deberes de Historia de la Magia.

-¿No vas a siquiera empezar tu tarea?- Preguntó Remus sin despegar los ojos del pergamino. Estaba inclinado hacia una mesa llena de libros, tinta y pergamino. Había escrito tanto que ya casi llenaba la hoja. En cambio Pettigrew sostenía un libro en alto y releía la misma página sin entender lo que decía. Su pergamino apenas tenía unas 5 líneas anotadas, mientras que James tenía media hoja escrita, pero no anotaba ninguna otra palabra desde hace quince minutos. Estaba demasiado aburrido como para terminar.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Sirius miró irónicamente a Remus. Este levantó la cabeza y miró severamente a Sirus- ¡Es sábado! ¡No pienso gastarlo aquí, encerrado!- Repuso, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta- Peter, James, ¿Vienen conmigo?

-No creo, me ha ido bastante mal al no hacer los deberes durante el año- Respondió Peter resignado.

-Cornamenta…

James bajó la mirada a su pergamino y suspiró. Luego guardo sus cosas en un bolso- Peter ¿llevas mis cosas a la sala común? Genial- Añadió sin esperar respuesta, y caminó junto a Sirius a la puerta.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a la torre de astronomía, cuando vieron a una hermosa Slytherin, alta y de lacio cabello negro; que empujaba a un par de Hufflepuffs de primero.

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!- Gritaba caminando rápido y con paso decidido.

-Que adorable prima tienes

-¡Eh! ¿Para dónde vas tan rápido, Bellatrix?

Ella paró. Dio media vuelta y miró a Sirius y James de pies a cabeza. Se rió con aire despectivo, hizo un gesto grosero con la mano y siguió su camino.

-Y es la favorita de la familia. Mi madre hubiese preferido tenerla a ella como hija que a mí- Dijo Sirius, con aire desocupado.

-Puedo ver claramente porque- Respondió James con una sonrisilla- Es una adoración.

-No la va a sacar tan fácil. Preferiría ser insultado por Kreacher antes que Bellatrix.

James pudo ver un peculiar brillo en los ojos de Sirius. Ese brillo que le indica cuando su amigo planea hacer alguna travesura. Se emocionó y aceleró el paso, dejándose guiar por él.

Llegaron a la torre de astronomía, que estaba desierta, y se dirigieron al borde de ella para ver a los estudiantes en los jardines.

-Demonios, ¡Que calor hace acá!.. ¿Qué haces?

Sirius estaba de espalda y agachado. Se había quitado la chaqueta y movía las manos, como si estuviese haciendo algo muy importante y particularmente delicado con ellas.

-¡Muéstrame eso!- Gritó James mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, que en un ágil movimiento tomo lo-que-sea que haya estado haciendo y salió corriendo; provocando que James se cayera.

Sirius giró y rompió en carcajadas. En sus manos tenía unas especies de bolsas que había estado rellenando con agua.

James se levantó y fue a golpear a Sirius. Ambos amigos se aplastaron con puños y pies, y se lanzaros unas cuantas bolsas con agua en el piso de la torre. El agua les hizo olvidar el calor por un segundo, y Sirius al recordar el porqué lleno esas bolsas en primer lugar, aparto a su amigo, tomo un par de ellas entre sus brazos, y le dijo a James que hiciera lo mismo.

Empapados, se ubicaron a la orilla de la torre y apuntaron un par de globos con sus varitas a un grupo de alumnos. Al agitarlas, las bolsas rellenas con agua se dirigieron rápidamente a los alumnos que habían estado apuntando: tres alumnos de Slytherin.

Uno de ellos, albino y alto, abrazaba a una chica rubia mientras esta hablaba con una estudiante morena. Las bolsitas finalmente llegaron a destino y se estrellaron con fuerza sobre los alumnos.

-¡Ahí tienes, gruñona!- Gritó Sirius de pie en el borde de la torre- Para que aprendas a respetar a los alumnos de otras casas- y comenzó a hacer un chistoso pero elegante baile de victoria.

Los estudiantes, excepto por los Slytherins, estallaron en risas y vítores, mientras Canuto y Cornamenta hacían una reverencia desde lo alto.

Pero a James no le importaba el apoyo de los demás, y finalmente encontró con la vista a quien había estado buscando: la pelirroja Gryffindor. Ella reía pero, al notar la mirada de James, se puso seria y entró al castillo.

James y Sirius, luego de un rato, salieron corriendo de la torre de astronomía porque sabían que el bullicio haría a Filch buscarlos (Ya que varios alumnos gritaban sus nombres) y, si los lograba pillar, los castigaría… Denuevo. Bajaban las escaleras riendo, cuando se encontraron con Remus y Peter.

-Muy original, Sirius.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Fue asombroso! Debiste ver la cara de Bellatrix cuando el agua le llegó- Respondió entre risas

Peter parecía apoyar las palabras de Sirius

-Por muy chistoso que sea ver su cara así, no puedes ir por ahí lanzando agua a los otros porque…

-¡Relájate Lunatico!

-¡Rayos! ¡Tengo práctica de Quidditch!- Gritó James y se largó a correr a la sala común, en búsqueda de su escoba.

Sirius dio un pequeño salto y miró a James. Luego a Remus y de vuelta a Cornamenta, y se echó a correr tras él.

-¡Voy contigo!

Sirius corrió tras James y cuando llegaron a la habitación de los chicos comenzó a revisar las cosas de Remus.

James lo miró extrañado.

-No hice mis deberes de Historia de la magia, y Lunático, como gran amigo que es, me ayudará

-¿Te dejó copiarle? ¡Pero si a mí nunca me deja!- Protestó James mientras se sacaba la ropa y se colocaba el uniforme de Quidditch

-Digamos que no se enterará de esta ayudita

James salió de la sala común y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, con la escoba en el hombro.

Sacó su snitch dorada del bolsillo y la dejó volar. Ella rodeó su cabeza y cuando intentó escapar la atrapó rápidamente con la mano. Caminaba por los corredores en un paso rápido. Ya había llegado tarde al entrenamiento de la semana pasada y sus compañeros estaban molestos por eso. "No entiendo porqué la obsesión con la puntualidad" Pensó "Sigo siendo el mejor golpeador que han tenido".

Ya se estaba acercando al vestíbulo y decidió aminorar la marcha al oír conversaciones provenientes de él

Allí habia un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor, algunos jugadores y otros que iban a ver la práctica, como siempre. Pero había alguien más ahí que captó la atención de James.

-¿Me vas a ver a la práctica, Evans?

-Casualmente voy para allá, pero no a verte a ti- Lily salió del castillo con un grupo de amigas; y James con los demás jugadores se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

Diferentes grupos de alumnos se encontraban esparcidos en los asientos de los espectadores, entre ellos Lily y sus amigas.

El capitán soltó la Bludger y los golpeadores comenzaron a practicar. James voló rodeando el campo y probando su nueva escoba. Giró la cabeza y vió el momento exacto en que el bateador disparó la Bludger, que a toda velocidad y gran potencia atravesó el campo y se aproximó peligrosamente a uno de los grupos de chicas. James se aferró a su escoba y se lanzó tras la Bludger en un vano intento de alcanzarla antes que llegue a destino.

Pero no pudo.

La pelota dio de lleno en la cara de Lily Evans y la dejó inconsciente. James se dirigió al bateador y lo chocó con su escoba.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?

-Tranquilo, Potter..

-¿¡Tranquilo! ¡ACABAS DE GOLPEAR A LILY EN EL ROSTRO! ¿No eres siquiera capáz de apuntar una maldita Bludger?- Comenzó a empujarlo con la escoba y manos. Lo agarró por el chaleco y agregó- Voy a ver a Evans, y después me encargo de ti.

Lo soltó y voló a Lily. Sus amigas la rodeaban y discutían la mejor manera de despertarla

-La llevaré a la enfermería

Las chicas se negaron, pero a él no le importó. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, acercándola a su pecho. Se montó en su escoba y se dirigió a la enfermería, volando lento y con cuidado.

Chicos, se que la calidad de este capitulo es menor al de los anteriores, pero lo escribí en clases y no he tenido mucho tiempo para re-escribirlo. Pronto subiré el siguiente, y prometo que será mejor


	4. Capitulo 4: La enfermeria

_**Capitulo 4: La enfermería**_

Todo estaba oscuro. Sus sentidos despertaban poco a poco. Sintió un dolor punzante en el ojo y sus alrededores. Se asustó. ¿Qué había pasado? En un momento miraba la práctica de Quidditch de Gryffindor y luego estaba allí, recostada en alguna cama de un misterioso lugar. No quería abrir los ojos, intentaba recordarlo todo.

Aparte el dolor en su ojo, se sentía bien. Acababa de soñar que volaba en la escoba de… ¡No! Su mente seguía haciéndole malas jugadas. Ya llevaba un par de noches soñando con él pero este era especialmente distinto, se sintió tan real… En momentos sentía el aire mover su roja cabellera y podía también sentir la presión de su rostro contra su pecho. Olía como él. Eso era extraño. No solía sentir olores en sus sueños… Y lo que era aún más raro era que se tratara de _él_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser exactamente él? Habría preferido mil veces ser abrazada por Remus, o incluso Sirius.

Pero entonces sintió el roce de una piel con su mejilla, y las caricias de una tibia mano alrededor de la suya.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. James Potter estaba sentado junto a la cama donde ella estaba recostada, en la enfermería, inclinado hacia ella y acariciando su rostro. Ella se alejó de sus caricias y se sentó en la cama. Miró de rojo su mano y notó que estaba entrelazada con la de él, pero no lo soltó. Miró rápidamente hacia él, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de que ella notó que estaba sosteniendo su mano.

-Una bludger te golpeó en el campo de Quidditch –Explicó suavemente James- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lily notó lo preocupado que estaba. Examinó su rostro y no vio huella del chico bromista y molesto que siempre se le insinuaba.

-Ehhh, bien, creo- Se llevó la mano izquierda al ojo, que le había vuelto a doler- Me duele –Susurró

- La bludger te dio muy fuerte- Dijo y lanzó una risita

-¿Y cómo es posible que me haya caído una bludger?

-Considerando lo mal jugador que Stebbins es, la pregunta sería "¿Cómo es posible que a nadie le haya caído antes una bludger?"- Corrigió James – Incluso Peter tiene mejor puntería.

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero no hay porque preocuparse, me aseguré que Stebbins practique en su puntería- Dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que se asomaba cada vez que él hacía alguna travesura.

-¿Qué hiciste, James?- Preguntó Lily, seria.

-¿Ahora me llamas James y no Potter?- Sonrió

-¿Le lanzaste alguna maldición?- Volvió a preguntar, ignorando su comentario

-Claro que no, Evans. Simplemente... Le dejé muy claro que no lo debe volver a hacer.

Lily escudriñó su rostro en busca de algún signo que demuestre lo contrario, pero no lo encontró. Luego miró fijamente sus ojos, y ese brillo travieso había desaparecido. Decía la verdad. Suspiró.

-¿Y cómo llegué aquí?

-Ehh, bueno… -James se llevó la mano derecha al pelo y lo desordenó- Yo te traje aquí, en mi escoba- Respondió y le guiñó un ojo.

Lily se molestó. Definitivamente era el mismo idiota de siempre. Movió su mano con la intención de soltar la de Potter pero entonces recordó que él se preocupó de llevarla a la enfermería.

-Eres un idiota- Respondió, frunciendo el ceño- Pero gracias

James le brindó una radiante sonrisa y ella pensó que se iba a sonrojar.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del despacho de la enfermera y entró Madam Pomfrey, se acercó a Lily y le dijo:

-Ya estás bien, aunque tu ojo se quedará así por un tiempo. Te puedes retirar cuando se te pase el dolor.

-¿Se quedará así? ¿Así como?- Preguntó asustada, inclinándose hacia la enfermera

-¡Oh, querida, no te has visto! Toma- La enfermera revisó su bolsillo, y luego de mover un par de objetos sacó uno y se lo entregó. Era un pequeño espejo de mano.

Lily se espantó al ver su reflejo: tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y de un morado intenso.

James rió

-¿Y no me lo puede quitar?- Preguntó desesperada

-No, lo siento querida, Stebbins se acabó los últimos 3 frascos de poción anti-moretones que tenía. La próxima semana estará lista otra dosis.

Lily miró a James, que fingía no haber escuchado nada, y soltó su mano, molesta. Lo reprendió con la mirada, cuando escuchó pasos que subían por la escalera.

-… Grité _Levicorpus_ y luego James lo apuntó con su varita y…- Sirius calló al ver que estaba interrumpiendo. Peter venía escuchando fascinado la historia de Sirius y Remus parecía no aprobar las palabras de su amigo, aunque lucía algo entretenido- Oh, lo siento, ¿Interrumpimos?

Lily lo entendió todo: Potter y sus amigos habían lanzado maldiciones contra Stebbins, y aunque fuese en defensa de ella, no lo aprobaba.

También le había mentido. Y ella no se dio cuenta. Quizá que otras cosas ha hecho y ella no se ha enterado…

James miró aterrado a sus amigos, haciendo muecas para que se marchen.

-Claro, ninguna maldición, Potter- Dijo lily y se levantó de la cama. Tomó su túnica y le lanzo una última mirada de odio a James antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Al pasar junto a Sirius él le dijo:

-¡Wow! Que hermosa estás, Evans. El morado te queda estupendo.

Peter rió.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó preocupado Remus.

-Callate, Black, si no quieres el mismo color en tu cara- Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar la voz llena de furia de Lily- Y estoy bien, gracias, Remus.

Lily salió de la enfermería dando un portazo.

-Evans sí que tiene temperamento- Dijo Canuto sonriendo

-Gracias, Sirius. Dijo con voz queda James.


	5. Capitulo 5: El sueño de James

CAPITULO 5: El sueño de James.

_James caminaba por un bosque repleto de frondosos y viejos árboles con su escoba al hombreo. Sentía olor a tierra mojada y veía unos pocos rayos de sol reflejados en su cuerpo. Vagaba sin rumbo aparente y vestía su ropa de Quidditch._

_Encontró un árbol particularmente hermoso, grueso y con unas largas ramas que comenzaban a aparecer unos centímetros más arriba de su cabeza. Dejó cuidadosamente su escoba en el piso, se acomodó los lentes y lo trepó._

_La rama era plana y parecía un sillón. Se sentó y apoyó los pies en las pequeñas ramitas que salían de las mas grande. Sacó su varita, que tenía guardada en el pantalón, apuntó a su escoba y moviéndola susurro:_

_-Accio escoba_

_Ella se elevó por el aire y llegó a su mano. James la acomodó entre sus piernas y la rama más cercana, y apenas comenzaba a aprecias el precioso mango de esta cuando escuchó un grito de auxilio, proveniente de un lugar no muy lejano de aquel árbol; y reconoció de inmediato la voz._

_Colocó la escoba entre las piernas y agudizó el oído._

_-¡Ayuda!_

_-Saltó del árbol y quedó suspendido sobre su escoba, con la que comenzó a volar esquivando los frondosos árboles en dirección a aquella aterrada, y a la vez dulce voz que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño._

_Entonces la vio: Lily Evans colgaba de la rama de un enorme pino, que parecía estar a punto de romperse. Vestía un vestido blanco y parecía una perfecta doncella en peligro, cuyos pies colgaban a 20 metros del piso._

_James sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda. El solo pensar que le podría pasar a Lily si se soltaba lo aterraba. Se aferró a la escoba y voló hacia ella._

_-¡James! ¡Viniste a salvarme!_

_El la rodeó por la cintura y, sin decir ninguna palabra, la levantó y sentó en su escoba._

_-¡Oh, James, eres mi héroe! No sé que habría hecho sin ti_

_Ella pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y lo abrazó fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_El comenzó a volar lentamente, con expresión triunfante y disfrutando cada segundo que la piel de Lily tocaba la suya; mientras ella miraba detenidamente sus labios._

_Salieron del bosque y desmontaron la escoba. Jame son encontró mejor manera para callar a la bestia que rugía triunfante dentro de su pecho, que acercarla a su cuerpo y posar sus labios sobre los de ella…_

-¡Despierta de una vez!

James abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una palmada en su cabeza de parte de Sirius. Él le sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó James y se incorporó. A su alrededor estaba Peter poniéndose su uniforme y Remus haciendo su cama. Sirius se paró y se secó con la toalla.

-Las 08:00, apurate y vamos a desayunar- Respondió Remus mientras guardaba en su mochila los libros de las clases que hoy tenía: Pociones, historia de la magia y encantamientos.

-No tengo hambre, adelántense ustedes- Escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada y se hizo el dormido.

-Sirius, ¿Puedes dejar de pasearte desnudo por ahí y vestirte de una vez?- Remus estaba sentado en su cama con Peter, ambos con una expresión que mostraba lo hambrientos que estaban.

-No seas tan niña, no estoy desnudo- Respondió mientras se vestía- Ya, estoy listo. Vamos.

James sintió sus pasos al salir de la habitación y se incorporó inmediatamente. La verdad es que estaba hambriento, pero no quería desayunar con ellos. Seguía molesto por lo que Sirius hizo el día anterior. Todo iba tan bien con Lily, era la primera vez que no lo rechazaba completamente y sus amigos llegaron a interrumpirlos.

Entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de su habitación, no sin antes guardarse la capa de invisibilidad en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, divisó inmediatamente un par de galletitas sobre una de las mesas, y como parecían no tener dueño (Aunque no le importaba realmente que él estuviera ahí) las tomó y las comenzó a comer mientras salía por el orificio del retrato.

Recorrió el castillo, que estaba lleno de alumnos de todas las casas disfrutando del tiempo libre matutino, y al llegar a un pasillo vacío se echó la capa sobre la cabeza.

Cuando estaba entrando al Gran Comedor se encontró con Snape, y rió por lo bajo mientras sacaba su varita. Lo siguió y, cuando estaban lejos de la vista de los profesores, lo apuntó y pensó:

_Locomotor mortis_

Las piernas del Slytherin se pegaron inmediatamente y este cayó al suelo. Desesperado miró a su alrededor buscando a su atacante pero no vio nada. Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos no-verbales al azar, y James entró al comedor.

Se paseó por las diferentes mesas sacando comida: unos pastelitos, tortillas, tostadas y jugo de calabaza. En la mesa de Gryffindor vio a sus amigos: Remus y Sirius mantenían una emocionante conversación mientras que Peter dormía sobre su plato de comida. Pero no vio a Lily por ningún lado.

Salió del comedor después de comer, no sin antes hacer un par se zancadillas a tres Hufflepuffs de segundo y un Slytherin de cuarto; y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del colegio.

Sentía mucho calor, se quitó la capa y la devolvió al pantalón. Aun quedaban 30 minutos y no tenía ningún interés en encontrarse con sus amigos en ese momento.

Derrepente divisó una cabellera roja y caminó hacia ella, que estaba parada junto a una fea statua de una bruja tuerta. Al llegar se apoyó en ella y dijo:

-¿Cómo estas, Evans? Ayer te fuiste muy rápido de la enfermería, sin siquiera darme un beso de agradecimiento por haberte salvado.

La chica lo miró enojada. Aún tenía el ojo morado.

-¿Agradecida por lanzarle una maldición a Stebbins y hacer que se gaste los últimos 3 frascos de poción contra moretones? No lo creo, Potter.

-¡Vamos, Lily! Sólo le enseñaba que debe tener más cuidado la próxima, no me gustaría que vuelva a golpear ese lindo rostro que tienes- James posó sus manos en el rostro de Lily y esta se alejó de él, devolviéndose por el mismo pasillo por donde llegó.

-¡Agradece que no te delataré con McGonagall!- Gritó antes de llegar a una esquina y girar, desapareciendo de la vista de James.

James, satisfecho al ver que ella se había sonrojado antes de marcharse, se apoyó en la estatua y cayó dentro de ella.

Se incorporó, tomó su varita y susurró _Lumos_. Con la luz pudo ver que bajo esa fea estatua había un pasadizo del que, hasta ese día, no se había enterado.


End file.
